


Snowshine

by the_thing_with_feathers



Series: Go Team SHEILD! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce does homework on time, Burger King is gross, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Get Together, High School AU, Humor, Kinda, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Peggy is Tony's Aunt, Peter is Peggy's son, Road Trip, Steves Purple Van, based on my own experiences, christamas fic, christmas eve eve, except I never got to go to a sweet cabin in maine, holiday fic, i can't tag, just go with it, maine, my worst fear happens to Tony in this fic, oh yeah, thor sleeps a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_thing_with_feathers/pseuds/the_thing_with_feathers
Summary: It's Christmas, and no one has anything to do, so Tony offers to take them to his cabin in Maine. Steve insists they take a road trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Have fun with this fic, I certainly had fun writing it! I was in a really Christmassy mood today so this happened. Happy Holidays to you all!

“How long does it take to drive from here to his house and back?” Clint asked, leaning his head back against the high school buildings brick wall.  
“He had to pack too, and it was kind of last minute-” said Tony, before he was interrupted by Clint.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it, you're in love with him, get over yourself!”  
“I, frankly, am-”  
“You, frankly, are in love, do something about it!”  
Tony shot Clint a glare, but didn't move to defend himself.  
“Not a word to him.”  
“But why, Tony? Surely you wish something to come of your mutual affections?” Spoke Thor, in his wordy way.  
“Shut up, here he comes!”  
Steves battered van pulled into the empty school parking lot where his friends were sitting on the principal's car. He rolled down the window and waved.  
“Shotgun!” Called Tony, and Clint scowled.  
“Backseat,” said Natasha, who knew she wouldn't be challenged. The five friends clamored to put their bags in the back of the purple van. Thor and Bruce ended up in the middle seats, with Natasha and Clint claiming the backseat and Steve not moving from the driver's seat.  
As they pulled out, Steve asked, “So where is this cabin of your cousins anyway Tony?”  
“In Maine.”  
“Okay, but where in Maine?”  
“I have directions, just get on the highway and drive north until you get to Maine!”  
“I may be wrong, but I don't think those are proper directions.”  
“Whatever Princess.”  
Clint made a face at Natasha in the backseat.  
***  
By the time Steve got to the highway, Thor and Clint were snoring, Bruce was doing homework, and Natasha was braiding Thor's hair.  
“English always puts me to sleep,” yawned Bruce.  
“It does if you have Mrs. Reed,” muttered Steve, who considered himself educated in literature.  
“Ignore him Brucie, he's just jealous of your chemistry grade.”  
“I would tutor you Steve,” offered Bruce.  
“Maybe,” Steve allowed.  
“Do you think we should stop off somewhere to eat?” Asked Natasha.  
“There's a rest stop right here,” said Steve steering the car towards the exit.  
“It doesn't make sense for all of us to go in, I'll just go in,” said Tony.  
“You'll have no idea what you're doing in there, have you even ever been to a rest stop before?” Asked Steve.  
“Yes I have actually.”  
“With who?”  
Tony muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “Aunt Peggy” before saying, “Fine, come with me then. Nat, what do you want?”  
“Clint and I want Burger King,” Tony made a face, “Thor wants Popeyes and Bruce wants whatever you're getting, Tony.”  
Bruce stuck his tongue out at her, a little put out she knew exactly what he would say.  
“Fine, don't let Thor wake up and run off into the forest to play with the deer, Jane wouldn't ever forgive me!”  
***  
Tony stood on his tiptoes, trying to see over the guy in front of him to see how far the line stretched. “Who knew Popeyes was this popular at 7:30 at night,” he grumbled.  
“If you want, you could go to the bathroom now and I'll wait on this line and then we could switch,” Steve offered.  
“Okay,” Tony agreed. As loathe as he was to use the bathrooms in here, he really had to go. He walked quickly to the bathrooms, where somehow there was a shorter line than at Popeyes.  
After he was done, Tony tried to open the sliding lock, but to his horror it wouldn't open.  
“Shit,” he muttered, trying to get a better grip on the lock, before realizing he couldn't get it unstuck. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frantically texted Bruce.  
I know you won't believe this but I can't get the lock on the bathroom door open please come help me!!  
His phone buzzed immediately.  
Bruce is asleep.  
Also, lol.  
Tony rolled his eyes. Of course Bruce has to fall asleep on him in his hour of need.  
Natasha I am begging you, do not wake Clint or Thor up

 

Fine, but what do you want me to do?

 

Come help me.  
***  
Natasha walked past the line of men waiting for the bathroom, the the chagrin of some, and the bemusement of others. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.  
Third stall on the left wall.  
“You owe me big time for this, Tony,” she said, before kicking the middle area of the stall where the lock was. Tony frantically jiggled the lock before opening it and rushing out of the stall.  
“Not a word to anyone.”  
“Not unless you severely disappoint me.”  
“Now leave, Steve’ll see you!”  
Tony walked back to the food court section of the rest stop, where Steve was standing with all the food.  
“What took so long?”  
“Um, I think one of the stalls broke or something, there was a really long line.”  
***  
When they walked outside, tiny snowflakes had started to fall from the heavy clouds in the sky.  
“Aww yeah!” Said Tony, a big smile on his face. Steve thought it was beautiful. It was rare to see Tony smile that big, after Pepper had moved and the whole Tiberius thing. So, Steve did the only thing that felt right. He kissed him.  
Tony dropped Clint’s Burger King in the snow.  
***  
“What took so long?” Asked Natasha, taking in their flushed faces and goofy grins.  
“Steve had to use the bathroom.”  
***  
Steve had been driving for a few hours when there was an outburst of “All I Want For Christmas Is You” from the backseat.  
Soon the whole car was singing along, with the exception of Bruce, who was getting the whole thing on video, and Steve, who was gritting his teeth and trying to drive through both the snow and Clint’s off-key baritone.  
“If I pull over, will you please drive?” He begged Tony, over a loud chorus of “Underneath the mistletoe”.  
“Yeah of course, you look like you're going to pass out at the wheel,” replied Tony. With that, Steve pulled to the side of the highway and quickly switched seats with Tony. An abrupt stop was made to the concert when Steve told them “You are no Mariah Carey”. Clint sulked in the backseat on his phone, probably texting Phil, while Natasha leaned on him and used the light to read her book. Thor had fallen asleep again, and Steve had followed him.  
After a few more miles, the car started making funny noises. After a few more miles, it started spewing smoke, which forced Tony to get off at that exit. He pulled into the closest gas station and glared at the car.  
“What have I done to deserve this? Why me? Steve could have asked anyone in this car to drive, but he picks me, and now he's gonna be mad at me for breaking his car!”  
“You should shut up, you'll wake him,” recommended Bruce, stealing one of Thor's fries.  
Tony wiped a hand over his face. “I'm going in to see if there's anyone who could help us in there.” By now it was 10:30, and they had been driving for five hours. If they didn't make it soon, they'd get there on Christmas Eve, instead of the day before as they planned.  
Tony walked into the store, which only has one employee at the counter. He was playing cards, and was looking through whoever he was playings deck. When he turned around, his name tag read ‘The Merc With The Mouth’. He was Tony's age, but he had scars on his face that made him look older.  
Tony snorted. “Am I really supposed to call you that?” He asked.  
“If you'd like to be polite, which I'm sure you would, sir,” the guy, in an overtly polite tone.  
“Wade, stop being rude to the customers,” called a familiar voice. Out walked Tony's cousin, Peter Parker, from the back room.  
“Peter? What are you doing here? And who's this?”  
“Tony? What are you doing here?”  
Tony rolled his eyes and said “I asked first.”  
“I live like five minutes away. And this is Wade.”  
“I'm the boyfriend!”  
“You're the obnoxious.”  
“Bruce owes me ten bucks,” muttered Tony. “Anyway, we were on our way to the cabin, and my friends car broke down, could you help me fix it without waking him?”  
“You owe me, it's date night!”  
“I'll get you a real date night if you can get me out of this.”  
***  
While Peter and Tony worked on the car, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Wade hung out in the station shop.  
“How'd you even get a night shift at your age?” Asked Clint, sipping the Mountain Dew Wade tossed him.  
“I'm only, what, two years younger than you?”  
“You're fourteen? I thought you had to be at least 16.”  
“I got contacts, and I know people who do really great forgeries.”  
“Like who?”  
“You don't need another way to get arrested Clint,” said Natasha.  
“I only ran a light once, can we please get over it!”  
***  
“Thanks Peter.”  
“Don't mention it. I mean really, don't tell my mom I was here, she thinks I'm at Harry's house.”  
“Sure kid,” said Tony, knowing Peggy would know her son was here.  
Somehow, they had managed to replace the parts without waking either Thor or Steve up.  
Tony took the wheel again, pulling out as Clint waved to Wade and Peter, who were doing a handstand and waving back respectively.  
***  
It was finally quiet. There was almost no one on the road at 12:30 in the morning Tony discovered. It was still snowing softly, not enough to ice up the roads though.  
Even Natasha had fallen asleep by now, and the seemingly endless chatter had ceased. Tony pulled into the driveway of the small house. He looked at his sleeping friends and thought about the hassle of going inside and drawing straws to see who would sleep where.  
He decided it would be easier if he just slept in the car too.  
He pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek, which looked pale as a marble statue in the moonlight, then felt cheesy.  
Wherever, I'll deal with it in the morning, he thought, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
